


Friends Don't Kiss Drunk Friends

by habbs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (praise hands), Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Older Characters, Strangers to Friends, Unrequited Crush, also short hair zen, but also sad, for the first few chapters at least, friends to strangers, identities unknown au, mc doesn't exist, natural hair!yoosung, old ass crush, pets au, post rfa, rfa has been disbanded, rika is actually dead, yoozen, zen is sad meanwhile yoosung is successful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habbs/pseuds/habbs
Summary: For Kim Yoosung, the life of a head veterinarian just didn’t satisfy him as much as he thought it would. Despite finally achieving his dream, living on his own outside of Seoul left him with little hope of getting a girlfriend. Meanwhile retired actor and model Ryu Hyu, still hung up on an eight year old crush, stumbles across an injured dog on the side of the road. A stop by the local animal hospital reunites the two unsuspecting ex-RFA members, opening the potential for friendship --  even if they can’t recognize it (or one another) at first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan story in five years.   
> Who knew a dating app would drag me back into this sort of thing ≖‿≖

Zen had always been slightly curious of Yoosung. Who wouldn’t be, honestly? The student was an absolute failure at everything aside from gaming.

ZEN: Maybe you should go competitive  
ZEN: People your age are seriously into that sort of thing  
ZEN: Right?  
Yoosung ★: You’re not wrong but  
Yoosung ★: this year I really want to get better in school!  
707: Oo~ like actually study for once?  
707: like a  
707: REAL  
707: STUDENT~?  
ZEN: That’s not nice, seven..  
Yoosung ★: Mean!! Seven’s the worst T_T

And it went on just like that. At least, until their last party. With the sudden death of their leader it was no surprise RFA suffered a great deal. And in Rika’s absence Yoosung’s procrastination only worsened.

It was at that point Zen decided to hold a party. And while he certainly couldn’t manage anything close to a true fundraising event, the intention was the same. Rika’s years as a philanthropic manager had given way to so many wonderful things. Extravagant parties, gracious donations, and most importantly, a night within which the members who had worked so hard could enjoy each other’s company. Zen treasured those moments the most, even if it meant putting up with that pompous idiot Jumin. It meant everyone could be happy again. And that included Yoosung, too.

ZEN: New Year’s Eve…  
ZEN: You’re all coming, right?

Zen couldn’t help but feel a little downcast. Yes, he had announced it a little last minute. And yes, the holidays were a busy time to hold any sort of gathering. And YES, it had been over a year since RFA had last gathered. But surely everyone wanted to see one another.

 

...right?

It had been so long, after all, and with a year as hectic as 2016 they were all in need of a break.

 _So what better way to relax than reunite with old friends?_  Zen mused.

It wasn’t nearly as glamorous as a real RFA party but Zen was proud of his handiwork. He had rented out a rather posh high-rise for the evening, complete with a city-view restaurant. Catering aside, Zen had also ensured each of the members would have something to enjoy.

For Seven the choice was easy: Honey Buddha Chips, Costco size.

Jaehee was a little more complex.

Zen figured an open coffee bar would keep her entertained.

And as for Jumin? The most ridiculously priced wine the city could offer.

But for Yoosung Zen was at a loss. What the hell did college kids enjoy at parties? It’s not like you can eat an Overwatch subscription.

“You think you know a kid,” Zen huffed as he paced the aisles of a nearby convenience store.

The party was only a few hours off and the silver-haired actor was scrambling to find something. He needed to be there to meet the restaurant staff before six but Zen couldn’t just show up empty handed. As he reached for a pack of instant ramen Zen’s phone set off loudly.

“...!”

Embarrassed he scrambled to answer, “H-hello?”

_Who the hell was calling him on the weekend?_

“Zen? Is that you?” A familiar voice asked from the other end, “I’m so sorry to call you like this..”

“Oh, Jaehee,” Zen let out a sigh, “How goes it? Please don’t tell me you’re already on your way..”

He knew Jaehee was always present for set up in past RFA parties but Zen was insistent on the members showing up as guests.

“Actually, it’s about the party..” She began, her voice sounding oddly quiet. Had something gone wrong? “Mr. Han’s father called. It’s with great regret that he requested I inform you we won’t be in attendance tonight.”

Great, so trust fund kid isn’t coming. Wait--...we? “What do you mean?” Zen stopped, his shoulders sagging.

“I’m afraid neither I nor Mr. Han will be able to attend your party. I really am sorry, Zen. I know this meant a lot to you..”

Zen shook his head and plastered on his model smile, “It’s absolutely not a problem!” He assured her, “I hope that jerk doesn’t overwork you though. It is a holiday, you know.”

He could hear the assistant chuckle on the other end. “Certainly. Thank you, Zen. And Happy New Year’s Eve.”

“Happy New Year’s Eve,” Zen replied.

Though by then his smile had long faded. He let his arm fall to his side.

“Great,” The actor pouted, unable to contain his disappointment.

It wasn’t even that he liked Jumin but it wouldn’t truly feel like RFA without him. Even Zen knew that. He hoped Jaehee wasn’t getting dragged into something as wild as a last year’s cat day-spa. Still, Zen couldn’t help but feel a little downcast as he proceeded to check out. He needed to get to the restaurant, Jumin or not.

By the time Zen had checked in at the front desk and met the catering staff his message alert had gone off a number of times. He annoyedly silenced his phone and bowed slightly to the head chef.

“My apologies,” Zen insisted, “I must take this.”

“ZEN~!” Seven shrieked through the receiver. _Was this his idea of a proper greeting?!_

“Jesus, Luciel!” Zen rubbed his forehead, “You sound like some sort of crazed fangirl. What the hell?”

“That was the point lol,” _Did he seriously just say lol in a verbal conversation?_ “Anyways, I know you were all so excited to see the God Seven in person but it’s with a heavy heart that I tell yo--”

“You’re not coming.” Zen deadpanned.

“W-wha?” Seven stuttered. “How did you know? Wait. Don’t tell me. Was it...the _aliens?!_ ”

“Prophetic dreamer, remember?” Zen tapped his forehead with a small smirk, “Though not this time.”

A hint of sadness in the actor’s voice tainted his humor and Seven let out an uncomfortable laugh. “R-right,”

“Anyways, Zen;” The redhead started again, “I don’t mean to refuse the invitation suddenly to be an ass. It’s about V.”

At that Zen let out a sigh. He couldn’t blame Luciel for not showing up if it meant he’d found V. Their leader had gone missing again and Seven and Jumin were worried more so than usual.

“I get it. Go ahead,” The actor said, not bothering to mask his dismay.

“Sorry man. Later?”

“Later.”

 

Why was he planning this party again?

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“A train is approaching. Please stand behind the yellow line.”

Elsewhere a broadcast woke up the blond college student sitting lazily inside the station. Just seconds away from falling asleep, it was a miracle he hadn’t missed the train already. Yoosung jumped up anxiously. Two classes and a missed bus later this was the earliest train? _What kind of rail line only runs on the hour?!_

“Please make way for arriving guests.” The broadcast rang a second time as the train doors opened.

“Come on come on come on come on!!” Yoosung panicked as he pushed into the train. He didn’t even bother to look for a seat despite the twenty minute ride, opting to hold a grab rail by the door.

“Zen is going to kill me for this..” It was true the college student had a history of being late in the past. Since his cousin’s death Yoosung was no longer able to tag along with Rika and so was doomed to public transportation. “And even after he had offered to move the party until after finals!”

Once the train arrived Yoosung had set off running to the address sent out just days prior in the RFA app. The sun had long set and the city awoken with various lights and sounds. But Yoosung hadn’t the time to pay attention to any of it. Swinging past a corner he rushed into a public restroom to change.

“Shit!” He had forgotten a tie.

Giving up on the small details he shoved his jeans into his bag and continued toward his destination. How badly would Seven tease him for this?

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 “This is just great,” Zen’s beer can clanked against the floor, empty. “Just _fucking_ great!”

He sent the can flying with a bitter kick, his short temper aflame.

The waiters had long since retired to the kitchen and the food sat cold against the wall opposite the silver-haired man. Zen stood and walked out to the balcony, his hair reflecting the many city lights that glittered below.

 

He felt so ashamed.

Not for having to explain to the chef why no one would be partaking in the feast. Nor for refusing the restaurant's humble offer to in-part refund him. 

“I thought we were friends,” Zen sighed to himself as he popped open another can of beer, “The kind that, I dunno..”

“Show up?!” He suddenly shouted out to the skyline, the can crunching in his grip.

A clatter and slam of a door opening behind him startled the young actor and Zen spun around, beer foam dripping from his hand.

“I-I’m sorry!” A blond man rushed into the empty room, a rather off-put security guard following behind him. “I didn’t mean to be so late! I’m really sorry!”

Zen stared at the scene before him. “Yoosung?”

The black-suited guard from behind stuttered as Zen walked into the main space. “S-sir, I apologize. I had stepped aside from the desk for just a moment but this man rushed in so suddenly without stopping..”

“It’s quite alright.” Zen waved him off, “He is a friend.”

The guard raised an eyebrow questioningly before nodding. He closed the door behind himself, leaving Zen with an awfully out of breath Yoosung.

“Your hair's a mess,” The actor exclaimed before walking over to him, “What did you do, run here?”

“K-kinda, yeah..” Yoosung let out a hoarse laugh. “I don’t have a car like everyone else..o-or a bike, in your case..”

The two stood in a moment's silence before the younger man stopped to explain himself.

“A-anyways, I feel really bad. I meant to leave earlier but then it started to rain and I hadn’t packed my umbrella because of my outfit and by the time I got to the station it was already time for the party and I know I promised to get here early to help but...Zen?”

The blond stopped halfway through his thought and straightened up. “Where is everyone?”

Zen gulped.

He hadn’t heard from the others since the afternoon and was so wrapped up in his own self-pity that he hadn’t bothered reaching out to Yoosung. _Shit_ , _what if he had been hurt?_

“Did they leave already?” Yoosung cried, grabbing Zen’s hands, “Please don’t tell me you waited just for me to show!”

The actor sighed and pulled away from the blond, “Quit your whining, will you? They didn’t leave.”

“Huh?”

“In fact,” Zen looked to the side, trying to hide the annoyed expression spreading across his face, “You’re the first to show.”

What he had assumed would make Yoosung laugh only sent the kid in to yet another panic. Zen insisted they sit down while the college student explained yet again how he managed to show up three hours late to a party, taking several breaks to apologize profusely. Zen grabbed a beer for them both before sitting down for a second time.

“So then...where is everyone? If not here?” Yoosung asked, a mouthful of bulgogi.

He had long since calmed down and Zen knew he’d have to tell the kid eventually.

“Jumin, uh, had something come up.” Zen started.

“To no one’s surprise,” Yoosung teased, knowing how much the actor hated the businessman.

“Jaehee, too. And Seven..”

“Wait,” Yoosung slammed down his chopsticks, “Are you meaning to tell me we’re the only ones here?”

The actor replied only in taking a long sip from his drink, refusing to make eye contact with his friend.

“Zen!”

“I know, okay!?” Zen huffed angrily.

Yoosung was silenced at his friend’s sudden outburst. He sat back quietly to let Zen calm down, needing a moment to get a grasp on the situation. The man across him felt horrible. Not only had Zen mistakenly gotten tipsy in Yoosung’s absence but he had also forgotten to get a gift for him. What kind of friend was he if he couldn’t even manage a simple party?

“It isn’t your fault,” Yoosung said with a low voice.

His neck was arched with his eyes toward the ceiling. Zen quietly admired the chandelier that glittered in their reflection. “Everyone wanted to come! You know that, don’t you?”

The blond looked up only to see a rather defeated Zen. The silver-haired man had long let out all of his anger.

“And, uh,” Yoosung sputtered. “I’m here! So uh..let’s have fun!”

Zen smiled at the man’s honest attempt to cheer him up. It was true: RFA’s absence wasn’t to blame for this party being a failure. It brought him and Yoosung together, didn’t it?

Yoosung was right. It wasn’t a complete waste.

“You-..” They were suddenly interrupted by a bang outside the window. Yoosung stood suddenly to investigate.

“Fireworks!” He exclaimed. “Zen, it’s new years!”

For a moment Zen had completely forgotten why he had called the party in the first place.

 

It was 2017.

Yoosung ran back to grab the other man. “Come on! They’re shooting off fireworks!”

This wasn’t a waste at all, Zen decided.

He smiled at the scene, taking a moment to look over at Yoosung who was practically glowing in excitement. The two stood at near eye-level to the celebration thanks to the high-rise.

“Zen, what do you wish for?” Yoosung suddenly turned to him. “Your resolution, I mean.”

Zen took a moment to think about his response. He could answer something along the lines of wanting happiness or good health, but if he was being honest..

“I’d like to get a girlfriend.”

Yoosung burst out laughing, gripping the balcony railing for support.

Zen barked in response, “What’s so funny?”

The blond shook his head and pretended to wipe a tear. “N-no, it’s not..”

Zen growled and turned to head inside again. “You’re not allowed to judge, you straight C student.”

Yoosung followed with a whine, “Zennn, no fair! That’s my resolution, you know!”

The younger RFA member tugged on the actor. Zen shifted away to grab a bottle of champagne from the drink table, popping the top before clumsily filling two glasses.

“Let’s cheer to it then,” He teased, handing Yoosung a glass. “You promise to try this year?”

Yoosung took it, “I do. And you?”

“We’ll see,” Zen smiled and clinked the glass to Yoosung’s.

 

The two men stood in an odd silence as they looked down at the glass and champagne-stained carpet, not realizing the strength they had put into the cheers.

“Oh..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (gasp) he forgot yoosung's gift 
> 
> this is my first mystic messenger story ever so writing these characters has been a trip. any critique is much appreciated ಥ⌣ಥ
> 
> massive timeskip to come in the next chapter (with some complementary flashbacks). thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter yay!!! so this addition skips around in time. A LOT. i went through it many times but in my head it plays out a certain way that i pray will translate well written down. but if that isn't the case, i'd love any advice/critique. 
> 
> thank you for reading !! i will most likely be updating twice a week as i've written about 1/3 of the story this week alone ahaha ,,, ,

" _Fuck!_ ” Zen cursed as he brought his finger to his lip, nursing the cut.

A can of beer had fallen from his grip and landed on the floor with a soft ‘clink’. It rolled in a circle pouring out the remainder of it’s contents below his feet. On Zen’s thumb a bead of red had appeared where he'd cut it along the metal rim.

“Goddammit..” He mumbled as he put his finger up to his mouth. “That was th’last one too..”

Maybe it was time to call it quits. It would have been Zen’s fourth drink today and he hadn’t eaten much at all. But that wasn’t his fault. While most people rang in the new year with diet plans and resolutions, Zen had chosen to welome 2023 in ending his contract with YG Entertainment. Despite working for nearly half his life to sign on with a company as famous as YG, little to nothing could compare to the relief Zen felt after walking through those silver-plated doors for the final time. He was free! 

But since retiring the ex-actor had completely scrapped his workout schedule and soon after his appetite had left too. After all, what was he supposed to do now with an empty schedule?

Didn’t do much for the drinking, though.

 

“Hm,” Zen sat in silence as the soft foam of the beer settled below him, leaving a small puddle of Myneken brand beer.

_I suppose I should clean this up.._

The silver-haired man hopped over the puddle and headed to the kitchen to find a towel.

 _Funny_ , he thought. _When was the last time I even used a towel for beer?_

 

‘Zen!’ A scene replayed in his mind.

 

_Oh,_

 

That was it:

Zen used to buy two brands of beer; KASS and Myneken. The old man at the convenience store always teased him for buying competing brands alongside each other, saying things like “Your wife likes beer too?” and “What’s it like in a divided household?” But Zen would always smile and wave goodbye without saying a thing.

The truth wasn’t that he had a girlfriend with opposite tastes but rather a very, very, _very_ annoying best friend who insisted on him buying Myneken every time they got together. Zen couldn’t deny Yoosung, of course. The kid could barely afford food so the least he could do was shelf him a six pack every once and awhile. But for god's’ sake, did it have to be Myneken?

“Here’s your stupid fucking beer,” Zen said as he dropped the plastic bag at the blond’s feet.

“Wahh~ You got it!” Yoosung exclaimed happily in a sing-song voice. “Zen, you’re too good to me.”

At that the long-haired actor couldn’t help but crack a small smile as he lifted up a beer to his lips. “Don’t say I never did anything for you,” Zen teased after gulping down half a can.

Their get-togethers had begun as an after-party Yoosung and Zen shared following their first RFA party together. It was conveniently the first year Rika and V attended as a couple and Yoosung felt oddly left out. Being the newcomer and wanting to make friends, Zen invited the then-highschooler over to his place to drink. The actor had only just turned legal and Yoosung was the only one kind enough to introduce himself aside from that asshole Jumin. Needless to say that one night ended up becoming a regular thing for the two men as they ventured into adulthood together.

“People keep saying Mr. Jumin is gay,” The now 19 year old Yoosung mused as he cupped his beer like a mug of hot tea.

Zen laid aside him on the couch drunkenly and yawned. “He’s not. And stop calling him ‘mister’. He’s a good-for-nothing corporate head.”

Yoosung giggled, obviously tipsy, and reached out to pet Zen’s hair. “You’re just jealous that he inherited his dad’s company!”

The blond hiccuped and Zen couldn’t help but smile. “I guess...but there’s no way in hell Jumin Han is gay.”

“And how do you,” _Hic._ “Know that?”

 

Zen turned the empty can in his hand before setting in on the side table, awfully quiet.

 

“He’s just not.” The actor finally answered.

“Hm..” Yoosung was too far gone to question any further and downed the rest of his beverage before letting the can fall to the floor. “I’m cold,”

“And what do you want me to do about it?” Zen huffed in response. _And stop littering in my apartment, dummy._

“Introduce me to one of your fans so I can get a girlfriend.” Yoosung joked before nuzzling up to Zen’s sweatshirt. “Or tell me one of your tricks so at least I can get girls to like me.”

The actor shoved the blond slightly, “I’m not that popular. I’ve only done a couple of TV ads so far.”

“Aw, come on!” Yoosung pushed on, “ _Please?_ ”

“No,” Zen groaned, his throat dry from drinking. “It wouldn’t even work anyways.”

The man aside him huffed and folded his arms in some sort of drunken pout. “Why not?”

 

He was promptly ignored.

 

“And why _not?_ ” Yoosung said more forcefully, poking Zen’s cheek.

 

“Because I’m gay.” The silver haired man admitted after a small pause. “I don’t even know how to talk to women, not to mention get close to them.”

 

After a solid minute of silence Zen looked over to the man aside him. _Great,_ Zen thought, Now he probably thinks I’m some kind of freak _iban_.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Yoosung replied.

 

Wait.

 

“What?” Zen sat up suddenly in defense.  _Did I hear him correctly?_

 

The blond straightened up as well, repeating the question as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Wha--” The older man repeated, still as in shock, “Why?”

Yoosung tapped his chin as if in thought. Zen gave him a moment to come up with a response.

“Cause, what if I’m gay?” He finally answered.

“That...doesn’t make any sense.” Zen deadpanned.

“So will you kiss me?”

 

Yoosung could barely finish asking before getting a pillow shoved in his face.

 

“Z-Zen, I’m serious!” He whined in response, clutching the pillow.

The actor looked down, his cheeks tinted pink in half-embarrassment, half-annoyance. “Why?”

“Because then I’ll know,” Yoosung huffed.

“Know what?” He hissed.

“If I’m gay..”

“That’s not..” Zen slapped a hand to his forehead, “You don’t just-”

 

“Please?”

 

 _He’s drunk_ , Zen reminded himself. He’s drunk and clingy and single.

 

And so god help it so am I.

 

“F-fine.”

 

“Really?” Yoosung perked up immediately.

“Just do it before I change my mind,” Zen said roughly before sitting back down aside him.

Yoosung shimmied over to him again and near climbed into the actor’s lap.

You’re kidding me. Zen watched the man’s expression as Yoosung reached out to brush the hair from his face.

“Just...hold still, okay?” The blond ordered, though it sounded more like a plea.

“For fucks’ sake, Yoosung-” Zen reached an arm around him impatiently and pulled his friend down, their lips meeting suddenly and forcefully.

 

“.....!”

 

Zen hadn’t expected to be so forward with his friend. Was it the alcohol? It had to be the alcohol. Yoosung gripped the actor’s shirt tightly and Zen lost himself in the moment as he pushed further.

  
It was Yoosung who broke away first.

 

Zen opened his eyes unsure of what to expect.

In front of him sat an incredibly fazed Yoosung. His cheeks were tinted pink, his eyes swelling with some sort of emotion Zen couldn’t identify.

 _Fuck that was nice._ Zen would have thought had he not been interrupted by Yoosung.

 

_Is he.._

 

_….laughing?_

 

The blond collapsed against the pillows aside them, snickering loudly.

“Ha...yeah,” He finally came to, still smiling wildly.

 

“I’m definitely not gay.”

 

For a moment Zen felt relieved. That of all the people Yoosung could have accidently gotten mixed up with, it was him. But in less than a second that feeling evolved into a heavy feeling in his stomach.

 

He was drunk.

This was too much.

Zen needed out.

The actor stood up, shoving Yoosung’s legs off of him before doing so, and grabbed their beer cans.

 

“H-hey, Zen-”

Zen didn’t hear him. Or didn’t listen, rather, and proceeded to clean up the kitchen area.

“Wait, Zen!” Yoosung sat up, peeking over the back of the couch. “Come back~ I’m still cold!”

The actor assumed he meant that as a joke and continued to clean, grabbing their empty take out boxes and tossing them in the garbage.

“Zen?” He asked again. “It...was funny, right?”

 

“Zen?” Again.

  
“...right?”

 

He became quiet after a while. Zen headed to bed, the door closing silently behind him. Yoosung sat in the darkness of the living room, fiddling with one of the forgotten snack wrappers. By the time midnight rolled around Yoosung had sobered up slightly and he couldn’t help but feel as he had done something very, very wrong.

  
The weeks following were strange for Yoosung. It seemed like every time he logged into the RFA messenger Zen would log out. The actor had conveniently landed a new job that blocked out his weekends, rendering his free time nonexistent. Yoosung knew that was just the way of work but he still couldn’t help but feel slightly off about the whole thing. Had he said something?

Yoosung honestly couldn’t recall.

 

A year following Yoosung’s graduation Rika’s Fundraising Association was disbanded.

The parties had never been more popular but with no Rika and a missing V the association fell on the shoulders of Jumin who in turn put the decision to a vote.

Jaehee and Jumin chose to abstain for obvious reasons.

Seven made some sort of joke.

Zen never showed.

 

Yoosung ★: It’s okay  
Yoosung ★: I think this is for the best, anyways  
Jumin Han: Are you certain, Yoosung?  
707: Cheer up, little Yoosung!   
707: The great seven zero seven will leave the chat open just for you!!   
Jaehee Kang: That would be appreciated, Luciel

 

  
Yoosung didn’t log in much after that.

The loss of his cousin, overwork, and the stress of his thesis weighed too heavily for the student to care about much else, RFA included. Seven occasionally called him through the app, claiming he couldn’t use his real number as it would ‘ _give hackers his exact location_ ’. But as time went on their friendship had faded into only the occasional message or holiday greeting. If it wasn’t for the annual Christmas party Jaehee had insisted on holding for the members every year, they may have never kept up.

But perhaps it was a good thing. When we returned for his second year Yoosung enrolled in the honors program and was accepted by the end of his third term. Little did he know that eight years down the road he would end up a graduate of Seoul National with a degree in veterinary medicine.

“You should come work for me,” Jumin nodded as he cheered Yoosung's champagne glass. Behind them hung a ribbon spelling out「새해를 맞아 건배합시다！2022！」The C&R executive stepped to the left ever so slightly as a red-headed man ran past with a streamer gun. 

" _Anyways,_ " He began again, "I’ve been looking for a vet in-residence for quite some time now and your resume is sound.”

Yoosung rubbed the back of his ankle with his opposite foot and tried to smile, “Thank, Jumin..but I’ve only just graduated. Besides, Elizabeth the 3rd is in great health.”

At his last comment Jumin beamed, “Thank you. But the offer is always open.”

The two stood awkwardly to the side at what Jaehee had labeled the “RFA Holiday Party”. It was an annual event for the ex-members put together by a simple message chain by the C&R assistant every year. This would be Yoosung’s first time attending in a while.

“Oh shush your face!” Seven sneered as he slung an arm around the youngest member, “Leave my Doctor Kim alone!”

Yoosung blushed. It was true. Yoosung had graduated just a few months before. After several years of silence he had no reason to announce it to RFA over the messenger so everyone was quite surprised when Jaehee opened up their annual party with the news.

“I still can’t believe you’ve been in graduate school this whole time,” Seven smiled as he cheered Yoosung’s glass with his PhD Pepper. “I totally could have forged your degree, you know.”

“That’s not a real thing. And besides, I wanted to finish at National.” Yoosung explained with pride, “I started working at a local clinic a few years back and they’re planning on opening a branch further south. If everything goes well I’ll be operating my own clinic by next spring.”

“Yoosung, that’s lovely news!” Jaehee chimed in.

“Isn’t it?” Seven cooed teasingly, “Looks like RFA has a new superstar!”

Jumin stifled a laugh as he set down his drink. “Yes, it looks like we’ll be needed a new one.”

Yoosung blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, didn’t you hear?” Seven grabbed his phone.

“Zen, er..” Jaehee began.

Before Yoosung could respond a phone was shoved in his face, a news article lit up on the screen:

 

ACTOR AND MODEL ZEN: RETIRED AT AGE 30

 

“..Oh.”

 

“It’s rare you see a star like that break thirty,” Jumin commented from the side, “He owes it to his looks.”

“Mister Han..” Jaehee began, feeling slightly defensive of their old friend.

Yoosung hadn’t thought about Zen in quite some time. Years, to be exact. They hadn’t spoke since he was an undergraduate and though the student had grown used to seeing the actor’s face pop up on advertisements and in the occasional movie, Yoosung had never made the connection.

 

“Retired, huh.” He finally responded.

 

“Hyun and you were close, I take it?” Jumin noticed Yoosung’s sudden withdrawal.

 

“I…” He began.

 

_Zen and I.._

 

“Anyways!” Seven burst in again. “When’d you stop dying your hair? You’re like, a total adult now!”

Yoosung brought a hand up to his bangs, unable to pull his thoughts from the old friend.

 

“Yeah.” He paused.

 

Adults. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Needless to say Zen had stopped buying Myneken a long time ago.

 

Until last Tuesday, at least.

 

“There’s a sale today, you know. Six pack only 5000₩ if you buy two!” The shopkeeper insisted.

Zen stood in front of the wall of beer cases as the cool refrigerator air blew through his hair. His hand wavered over a pack of fruit-infused KASS before he decided on the classic flavor. Before arriving at the register Zen snagged a box of cigarettes.

“Finally, you two are talking again.” The shopkeeper hummed bemusedly.

Zen looked up from his wallet, “Pardon?”

“Your wife,” The man chuckled as he tapped the cap to one of the bottles. “It’s been awhile since you’ve brought home these two.”

 

It wasn’t until he looked down at his purchases that he realized. Zen had instinctively grabbed two packs like the sale required, but not of his usual brand..

 

“Six pack KASS, six pack Myneken…” The shopkeeper counted as he punched in the product codes. “Plus a pack of Black Angel...tsk, you shouldn't smoke at this age. Even if you have good skin now you’ll regret it later.”

Zen simply stood there in silence before being handed a receipt. The shopkeeper must have continued on but Zen for the life of him couldn’t remember about what. He took the bag and exited the convenience store in somewhat of a hurry, despite the store being only a few minutes walk from his apartment.

 

On the way home Zen flipped open his cell phone and pulled up his contacts.

 

김….김….김….

 

Nope.

Pulling up the keypad he manually typed out 「김 유성」

 

「연락처를 찾을 수 없습니다」

 

"Contact not found."

Zen sighed and pocketed his cell. Of _course_ he didn’t have Yoosung’s number. They had only ever spoke through the RFA app. Zen’s chest swole with regret. The ex-actor had gotten rid of his old phone years ago and with no way to contact Seven had never bothered to re-download it.

 

The thought stuck in his mind even two days later as Zen knelt down on the ground to mop up his spilled beer. Yoosung had a tendency to drop his unfinished cans on the apartment floor (one of the reasons Zen had it outfitted for hardwood).

 

Zen couldn’t help but wonder if the Yoosung Kim of today still enjoyed Myneken.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google translate don't fail me now lol
> 
> and kudos?? ahhh i'm really incredibly happy people have read my story ;;; thank you for giving it a chance! 
> 
> also small note on the language used here: my korean is poor at best?? (i speak japanese so the writing here is framed similarly,,) but if anyone comes across an error please please tell me / o \ i wanted to make this story as realistic as possible (i.e. accurate place names and terminology) so from this i hope we can learn together more about korean culture (yayay) 
> 
> also pt 2 without spoiling much there’s a cat in the next chapter. 'cute cat names' only brought up really generic things on google. so..help me name it? (please!!)

**Author's Note:**

> (gasp) he forgot yoosung's gift 
> 
> this is my first mystic messenger story ever so writing these characters has been a trip. any critique is much appreciated ಥ⌣ಥ
> 
> massive timeskip to come in the next chapter (with some complementary flashbacks). thanks for reading!!


End file.
